bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Earth
Earth is a primary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Earth is often represented by the Matoran prefix Onu-'' as well as the color black. Matoran *Onu-Matoran represent the element of Earth and come in shades of black, gray, purple, orange, and tan. Onu-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of elemental Earth energy, to the extent that they are able to sense vibrations in the ground and have excellent night vision. They are also physically stronger than other Elemental Types of Matoran. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Earth are male. *Toa of Earth possess the Elemental Power of Earth, allowing them to create, control and absorb earth and earth-like substances. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Earth Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Earth possess small traces of Elemental Earth power. Bohrok *Nuhvok have a very limited range of Earth powers. *The Bahrag have a wider range of Earth powers than the Nuhvok. Skakdi *A Skakdi of Earth would only be able to access their power if they worked with another Skakdi, or if they carried a weapon that would allow them to focus their powers individually. Examples *Creating earth. *Manipulating earth and soil. **Causing earthquakes. *Absorbing earth. *Setting a timed Earth blast. (Toa Nuva-exclusive) *Unleashing an Earth Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the Elemental Power of Fire, it can be used to make lava. *When combined with any other five different Elements, or if the powers are manipulated by the Krahka, it creates a Protodermis Cage around the target that is only breakable by a second union of the six Elements. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Earth:' *Onu-Matoran - Inaccessible *Aciteth *Aethif - Altered when he transformed into a Toa Hordika. *Ballom - Along with Shadow as a Shadow Toa. *Bomonga *Ector *Gyotaren (Deceased) *Iula *Kiolg - His power as the King of the Horde is combined with Fire, siphoned from Cohal, and limited Air, siphoned from Jemie. *Krakana - Became a Toa of Speed as a Toa-Kal. *Levikk *Merva *Nuparu - His power as a Toa Inika was combined with Lightning. *Nuukor *Nuuvac *Onua - Enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. *Oyoea *Podaru (Deceased) *Quoff (Deceased) *Rhonek *Thorx (Deceased) *Ulopir *Uratii (Deceased) *Vahaki *Jau - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. *Korym - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. (Deceased) *Niru - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. *Vekkal - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. *Whenua - Diminished when he transformed into a Turaga. His Toa Disk also had Earth powers. *Akamai *Akamai Nuva *Nuhvok *Bahrag *Reidak - In conjunction with another Skakdi. *Prototype *Krahka - Gained by using Whenua's form once. *Guardian - Rhotuka Spinner power (Deceased) *Seeker - His staff can release seismic shocks and tremors. The following locations are/were affiliated with Earth: *Onu-Metru *Onu-Wahi **Onu-Koro **Onu-Kini **Onu-Suva *Onu-Koro Trivia *Limited night vision and additional strength also comes with this Element. Category:Elements